


stuffies

by roguejoshler



Series: Little Series [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Bed-Wetting, Dd/lb, Diapers, Fluff, Joshler centric, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejoshler/pseuds/roguejoshler
Summary: tyler's in junior year.josh is in senior year.they're roommates, josh has no idea tyler's a little.tyler wants to keep it that way.





	1. t e a s e r

_"Daddy!!" Tyler squealed, as Josh walked through the front door. Almost immediately, Tyler was wrapped around Josh's legs. He missed him, he was gone since 6 am due to his work starting at 7._

_It was now 4 pm, little Tyler had struggled all day. He hadn't eaten due to his little space preventing him from doing big activities._

_"Daddy m' hungry, haven't_ eaten. _" Tyler told Josh, Josh immediately picking Tyler up and carrying him to the kitchen. He set him down on a chair, going into the freezer and getting dino nuggets and a bag of mixed vegetables._

_"My baby. Have you struggled today without me?" Josh asked, knowing the answer would be yes. Tyler needed medication he had to take during the day to prevent him from having accidents, and when Josh picked him up he felt a wet patch, knowing what had happened._

_"Y-Yes daddy, 'nd I had an accident...m' sorry, I didn't m-mean to!! Please don' punish me, daddy.." Tyler stuttered out, tears gathering in his eyes. Josh shushed him, he didn't think Tyler would be this little all day._

_Josh hoisted Tyler up, carrying him to the bathroom. He cleaned Tyler up and put a diaper on him to prevent any more accidents, then put him in some sweatpants._

_They returned downstairs and Josh put the nuggets on to a tray, putting them in the oven. He then filled a pot with water and brung it to a boil,_ pouring _the vegetables in. After around 10 minutes, the oven beeped for the nuggets and the vegetables had softened._

_Josh plated them up and called Tyler through to the kitchen table, placing down some cutlery for him. As soon as Tyler waddled in, he let out a whine. Josh knew he hated vegetables, but he needed them._

_"Daddy! I don' want veggies." he complained, Josh just sighed._

_"Baby, you need_ them. _" Tyler growled at Josh as he placed the plate of nuggets and vegetables in front of him._

_"Not eating it." Josh sighed, this was going to be a long evening._


	2. o n e ;

Tyler was sat at home in his bedroom, quietly sucking on his favourite blue pacifier.

Josh had classes today and Tyler didn't, God he was thankful. He could finally age down, wear a diaper and babble nonsense to himself. What Tyler didn't know is, Josh's lessons were cancelled because teachers had training.

He heard the key jingling in the dorm room door, he shot up out of fear. He quickly hid his pacifier under his pillow.

Tyler threw on a pair of pants and walked into the living/kitchen area. He gave Josh a confused look.

"Oh, J-Joshi-Josh I-I didn't know you were c-coming back early..." Tyler stuttered out, trying his best not to baby talk.

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot to tell you. My classes were cancelled. Something to do with teacher training or some shit." Josh explained, little Tyler watched in awe. Something about watching Josh talk made Tyler feel tiny. _Daddy, please._

Tyler shifted uncomfortably on the spot. He was still in little space and being in front of big strong Josh made him uncomfortable.

He was scared. Tears gathered into his pretty doe eyes as he ran into his room and slammed the door shut and locked it. He almost called Josh _Joshie!_ How could he not panic right now?

Tyler had apparently forgotten that people need to go to the bathroom themselves and he lost control, peeing himself into his diaper. This caused him to break, sobbing uncontrollably as he wet himself.

Josh knocked on his bedroom door, slightly concerned about his friend. He spoke up.

"Tyler? You okay?" Josh asked, but he only got a muffled response followed by a few choked sobs.

"Go 'way! Don' wanna talk!!" Tyler was crying his poor heart out, he was really,  _really_ embarrassed. Tyler didn't have any diapers in his bedroom. He kept them hidden in his cabinet in the bathroom.

When they had become roommates, they had promised each other to not go through the others stuff, so in that case, Josh will never _ever_  find out Tyler's a little.

"Tyler, can I come in?" Again, all he got was choked sobs. But no more than a couple seconds later, Josh heard a blood-curdling scream. _Right,_ he thought, _that's it._

Josh backed up slowly, then ran into Tyler's door, breaking it open. That's when he saw an innocent mess in front of him. Tyler on the floor, clutching a stuffed alpaca to his chest. He was a complete mess, with snot, tears and saliva coating his face.

"Oh, Tyler...come here, you're okay." As Josh was approaching Tyler, he got a kick in the shin and a stuffed alpaca to the face.

"GO AWAY!" Tyler all but screamed, Josh obliged. He left Tyler to calm down, returning to his own room.

When Josh had left and Tyler heard his door close, he picked himself up off the floor and approached the bathroom. He quietly opened it, entering then closing the door and locking it.

He opened his cabinet and grabbed a fresh diaper. He laid down on the floor of the bathroom, untaping the soiled diaper and wiped the traces of urine off of his soft skin. He dusted some baby powder on himself, sliding the fresh diaper beneath him and taped it up.

Tyler shut his cabinet and put his sweatpants back on, walking out the bathroom and into the small shared kitchen.

He grabbed himself a pot of applesauce and a small teaspoon and sat on the couch. He turned the TV on and watched whichever channel it had been left on.

_**Itty bitty time skip** _

Two pots of applesauce and a few episodes of a horseracing show later, Tyler began to come out of little space. He decided it'd be a good idea to apologise to Josh.

He approached Josh's door, gently knocking on it. Once he got a response of 'come in', he slowly opened the door and walked in.

"J-Josh I'm sorry about what happened earlier..." Josh's head snapped up at Tyler's voice.

"Hey, no it's okay I should of just y'know...left you alone, but I didn't. I should be the one apologising, I'm sorry Tyler." Tyler sniffed a bit then sat on the edge of Josh's bed.

He pondered for a minute, wondering if he should just _tell him already, he's your best friend he deserves to know._

After a few minutes, Tyler broke the silence again. "Josh...can I tell you something? Will you promise not to judge me or think lower of me once I've said this?"

Josh lowered his phone again, clicking the button so it goes into rest mode. "You've got my full attention, I would never judge you for being yourself, Tyler."

Tyler took a deep breath, slowly exhaling. He looked Josh in the eye, before speaking up again. "Josh...I'm a little."

Tears filled his doe eyes as the 3 words rolled not so smoothly off of his tongue.

"Uh..what does that mean?" Josh asked, _pretending_ to be clueless to what Tyler had just said.

"It's where I mentally age down to like...a baby? Gosh, I don't know if that made any sense. I regress and it helps me a lot with my..you know..self harming issues and stuff. It's an outlet where I can be carefree and do stuff 1-4-year-olds do. And earlier when I had that meltdown it's because I almost called you Joshie while I was little and I kinda...peed myself..."

Tyler flushed crimson red after he said what he did hours before. However, Josh thought it was almost...cute, in a sense. _Innocent._

"That's completely fine with me Tyler. And if you want, I can be your caregiver. I have a friend in school, his name's Brendon and he has a little named Ryan."

Tyler's jaw dropped. Josh knew about the caregiver and little community? He was freaking out! _But why did he ask him what it was?_

"I-I mean you don't like...need to be my caregiver b-but if you're w-willing then...yes, I'd love for you to be my caregiver!"

Tyler tackled Josh into a big hug, smooshing his face into the dark brown haired boy's t-shirt.

 _What an eventful day,_ Tyler thought. _Wetting myself because of my best friend, and now my best friend is my caregiver. **Wow.**_

They laid there for a while, and Tyler drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'm aware some parts look weird in this story but ao3 decided to fuck up on me and edit out paragraphs and stuff. I'll edit it tomorrow, but this is all i can do for now. I'm so sorry !!!


	3. t w o ;

When Tyler woke from his deep sleep, he found himself in his own bed. He sat up, frowning. All he wanted right now was cuddles.

He sighed and checked the time. 16:35. Great. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Tyler scooted so his legs dangled over the edge of his bed and shuffled a little bit so his feet could touch the floor.

He walked into the living area, finding the dark brown hue on the couch.

"H-Hey Josh..." Tyler all but whispered out. He caught the boys attention as he turned to face Tyler.

"Hey, Ty-guy. You wanna sit and cuddle?" Josh asked, watching as the younger boys cheeks blossomed with a pink tint.

Tyler nodded profusely, slowly manoeuvring himself around the couch making sure not to trip.

As soon as he sat down, Josh wrapped a protective arm around Tyler as he snuggled into his t-shirt. His stomach grumbled, signalling he was hungry.

"Joshie c-can we have an early dinner? M' super hungry..." Tyler muttered out. Josh agreed, he was getting pretty hungry too.

"Okay my Ty-guy. What would you like? I can make us some burritos or a pasta bake?" Tyler liked the idea of burritos. It had been a while since they had any.

"Burritos please, J-Josh." The older male nodded and untangled his arms from Tyler, making his way to the kitchen.

"Hey Ty, do you want anything to drink?" Josh asked.

"Yes please Joshie! Can I have some apple juice please?" Tyler responded. He never drank anything in little space because he could never reach.

"Okay." Josh poured Tyler a glass of apple juice and handed it to him.

"Um..Joshie? Could I have a s-sippy cup p-please?" Tyler asked in a small voice. He wasn't good with glasses when he was regressed.

"Oh! Yeah, where are they?" Tyler muttered out they were hidden in his closet under some boxes.

Josh went off to grab a sippy cup as Tyler sat on the couch and babbled to himself.

He returned and transferred the apple juice into the sippy cup and push the lid on tight. As he walked back to the living room portion of their apartment, Tyler perked up and made grabby hands at the sippy cup.

Josh let out an airy chuckle and handed it to him, Tyler gladly taking it and drinking the juice from it.

"Is that nice baby boy?" Josh asked, Tyler blushed at Josh's words and shyly nodded.

-itty bitty time skip-

When it was time for bed, Tyler whined. He really didn't want to go to bed. They only have a week of school left, 3 of five days they have all classes together.

"Tyler sweetheart you need to go to sleep...you'll regret it if you don't." Josh told him. All he got was a whine in response.

Josh ended up lifting Tyler and carrying him to his bedroom, checking if he needed a change before prying him off.

He skilfully changed Tyler's diaper and put him in some pyjamas. He put Tyler in his bed, but Tyler clearly wasn't happy about it. He began crying and throwing himself around his bed.

"Tyler, please go to sleep. I don't wanna fight with you." Josh gently asked, seeing if it'll calm him down.

About 30 minutes had passed and Tyler still hadn't went to sleep. Josh sighed and picked him up, carrying him to his own bedroom while grabbing a couple stuffies on the way out.

As soon as he placed Tyler on his bed, he curled up and calmed down. Josh stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed next to him.

Tyler cuddled into Josh's side, slipping his thumb into his mouth.

"Goodnight, baby boy. Love you." Josh placed a quick kiss to his head, then went to sleep himself.


	4. t h r e e ;

A blaring alarm had awoken Tyler from his peaceful sleep. He groaned and sat up, finding he was in Josh's bed. He couldn't be little right now, he had school.

Tyler sighed and picked himself up, sliding his feet across the floor. He walked into his kitchen area and grabbed a bowl of cereal, plopping down on the couch to flick through channels on the tv.

Josh wasn't up yet, he didn't start classes until 10 am while Tyler's start at 8. It's 6:30 am and he couldn't be more irritated.

He's been failing a couple of his classes because he hasn't been able to study. Stress is too much for his small mind to handle.

Tyler was also dyslexic. This meant he struggled to read on white paper and his spelling wasn't the greatest. It didn't mean he was dumb though, his creative writing skills are mind-blowing.

He's only docked marks in his exams because of the spelling, punctuation and grammar marks that are in there. Stupid.

Tyler finished his cereal and washed his bowl, brushed his teeth and got dressed into skinny jeans and some random band shirt. Probably Josh's.

He slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed out the dorm, walking out to the main building.

The 8:00 bell rang much sooner than he wanted it to. Tyler groaned and headed to his first lesson which was literature.

He hated literature lessons. It was all confusing bull-honky that he probably won't use when he graduates. He only likes writing stuff, not reading and over-analysing dumb poems that make no sense.

Tyler pulled his phone out. He was super duper bored, so he texts Josh.

Tyler: Joshhhhh

Tyler: I'm bored literature sucks

Tyler: Wake up Joshieee

Josh: Tyler, off your phone now. Focus in on your lesson.

Tyler: But Jooosshhhhh, I don't wanna focus on dumb literature :(

Josh: Tyler, now.

Tyler: Fine, meanie-butt >:( Read, 08:13

Tyler sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He wanted Josh to come take this lesson for him but he wasn't allowed. He sighed and looked at the clock. 45 minutes left to go, not too bad.

The bell rang quicker than he had expected and Tyler's other lessons had gone by like the speed of light. He walked into the lunch hall and looked for Josh.

"Joshie!!" Tyler squealed and jogged over to him. He jumped and wrapped his arms around Josh, hugging him tightly.

"Hey there Ty-Ty. You okay sweetheart?" Josh asked. Tyler hummed in approval before sitting down and pulling his lunch out. He set down a sandwich and a juice box.

Gosh, this boy is too cute, Josh thought. Now Josh had a little secret as he would call it. No, it wasn't the fact he's gay. It's the fact he has a massive crush on Tyler. And ever since he found out Tyler is a little, that made his heart swell more.

"Yep Joshie!! After literature all my lessons went soooo quick!! I jus wanna sleep now thoughs..m' small and really tired..." Tyler said. Josh looked up from his food and saw that Tyler was regressing and getting sleepy.

"Aw baby...we finish lessons after lunch, so after that we can go home and take a nap together yeah? How's that sound?" Tyler nodded his head so quick Josh thought the poor boy might get whiplash.

The boys both finished their lunch and parted ways for the rest of their lessons. They went by quick and before Tyler and Josh knew it, they were reunited in their dorm.

"Joshie wan nap now..come cuddle me pwease!!" Tyler said urgently. Josh chuckled and placed his school bag on the floor, Tyler's following.

"Come on then sweetheart." Josh picked him up and walked them both into Josh's room.

"You wanna diaper? You can have one if you want to." Tyler shook his head. He could be a big boy, right? Right?

Josh stripped to his boxers and undressed Tyler. They both climbed under the covers, Tyler immediately clinging to Josh's side.

"Sleep well sweetheart." And with that, they were both out like a light. Josh would have to tell him tomorrow.


	5. f o u r ;

When Tyler woke up, Josh was still asleep. How did he wake him up? By jumping on him, of course.

 

Tyler sat on him and began bouncing up and down.

 

"Tyler what are you doing?" Josh groaned out. Tyler's bouncing was giving him a little...problem.

 

"Wake up Joshieee!! It's Saturday which means I can see my friends today! They are littles too!!" Josh struggled to keep up with Tyler's words.

 

"I'm awake, I'm awake. Now stop bouncing on me Ty, please, you're giving me a...problem." Tyler stopped bouncing and looked down.

 

He flushed bright pink as soon as he saw Josh had a lump where you pee from. Tyler quickly got off of him, running out of the room and locking himself in his own room.

 

Tyler curled up in a ball in the corner of his room, tears pricking at his eyes. What if he hurt Joshie? Oh gosh, he couldn't stand himself.

 

Josh got up when he heard small sobs coming from the younger's bedroom. He didn't mean to scare the poor boy off. How did he not know what boners were? Or masturbating?

 

Josh opened the door to see a cornered Tyler, shaking like a leaf. Poor boy, he probably thinks he hurt Josh.

 

"Hey, Tyler, you didn't hurt me, okay?" Josh said calmly, approaching the timid boy and rubbing soothing circles on his shoulder. He didn't think it was ideal to explain this to Tyler while he was in little space.

 

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry J-J-Joshie!" Tyler threw himself at Josh, burying his head in the crook of his neck. Josh just held him tight, not wanting to upset him further.

 

"It's okay baby boy. I'll tell you what it was when you're big, okay? I want you to understand what happens and what it means." Josh continued to rub soothing circles on Tyler's back.

 

He picked Tyler up and walked to the bathroom and sat him down on to the toilet. He turned the bathtub tap on and plugged the hole, filling it up with water.

 

Josh took Tyler's clothes off and scooped him up, placing him in the bath. As he was washing Tyler's body, angelic giggles left his mouth.

 

"J-Joshie!! That tickles, s-stop!" Tyler giggled out. Josh chuckled as he rinsed Tyler's body off.

 

He pulled the plug and lifted Tyler out the bath. He wrapped him in a big fluffy towel and carried him through to the bedroom.

 

Josh dried Tyler off and walked back into the bathroom where he grabbed a diaper just in case he wanted one.

 

"Hey baby, you want a diaper today?" Josh asked calmly. Tyler looked at him and shyly nodded.

 

Tyler flushed bright red. Josh dried Tyler off and patted baby powder on him so he doesn't get sores then taped a diaper on him.

 

"There we go. You want a bottle Tyler?" Josh asked. Tyler nodded again. He was feeling really small right now. He was non-verbal.

 

Josh walked into the kitchen to pour some milk into a bottle. He made his way back into the bedroom where Tyler was sat, all diapered up with nothing else.

 

He made grabby hands at the bottle in Josh's hands. Josh chuckled and handed it to him, ruffling his hair. He sat down by Tyler and rubbed his back while he drank his milk.

 

"How old are you, Ty-Ty?" Tyler looked at him and thought for a second. He then held one finger up.

 

"Ah, so you're a baby today huh? You still wanna go see Frankie and Ryan?" Tyler nodded quickly. He didn't get to see his little friends that much.

 

You see, Tyler doesn't go to the same school as them. He only got to see them at the weekends. He would do anything he could to see them.

 

When Tyler was in baby space, he loved acting up. He didn't care if it resulted in punishment, what he wants he will get.

 

"Joshie, wan go see fwiends now..." Tyler whined out. Josh looked down at him and sighed. It was early in the morning.

 

Tyler always got up at 7 every day because of school, he was used to it. Josh woke up a little later at around 9.

 

"Tyler, it's only 8. I don't usually get up until 9, it's too early." Tyler began to pout and his bottom lip began quivering. His eyebrows furrowed as tears began to spill over his eyes.

 

"Wan go now!" Tyler began raising his voice. Josh sighed and sat next to Tyler. He wasn't in the mood for a baby Tyler fit right now.

 

"Tyler, you don't even have any clothes on. We can't leave yet." Tyler began crying and screaming, kicking around.

 

"Hey! Tyler, no kicking! That's not nice." All Josh got in response was more screams and cries. He decided to restrain Tyler with his arms so he didn't hurt himself or Josh. Tyler eventually went limp in Josh's arms.

 

When he completely settled down he started crying again. He flung himself at Josh, muttering a load of apologies. Josh just sighed and soothed his back.


	6. f i v e ;

After Tyler's hissy fit, Josh managed to dress him and wipe all the snot and tears from his face. He was still sniffling with furrowed brows as he pouted his way out the door.

 

Josh opened the car door for Tyler and let him clamber in, helping with his buckle. Tyler blushed at the gesture. No Tyler, you're mad at him. Stop blushing. He's a dick.

 

Josh started up the car and off they went. After a few minutes of driving and following the directions Tyler had wrote in his scruffy handwriting, they pulled up outside a mansion-looking house.

 

Tyler giggled and hopped out of the car, not bothering to wait for Josh. He lightly knocked on the door in 4 broken knocks, soon hearing rapid footsteps and a boy answering the door. He gave Tyler a cheeky grin and giggled at him.

 

"Tyty! You's made it! Who's dat in the car?" Ryan asked.

 

"Oooh! Tha' is Joshie, he my new babysitter!!" Tyler said, way too enthusiastic for 9 in the morning. Ryan pulled him in through the door.

 

Josh followed in soon after, unsure of where to go. It's then when he sees Brendon walk out of a door into the hallway, spotting Josh.

 

"Josh?! What's up, man! Why are you here?" Josh chuckled lightly. Clearly, Tyler hadn't introduced Josh to them as his caregiver.

 

"O-Oh! Uh...I'm Tyler's caregiver now...I-I hope that's alright with you guys, I guess." Brendon broke out into a smile and gave Josh a hard pat on the back.

 

"Sure dude! I'd never not be okay with it. Oh also, Frankie and Gerard are here. I don't think you know them." Josh let out a sigh of relief, deciding to invite himself into the living area.

 

Soon enough, Tyler came waddling through chewing on his thumb. Josh sighed, checking in his day bag for his pacifier. After enough rummaging, he soon found a pastel purple pacifier. He

slipped it in Tyler's mouth.

 

Tyler smiled a toothy grin, running out the room and back to play with Ryan and Frankie.

 

It wasn't long before a large thud was heard from the playroom. Then, Tyler's ugly crying could be heard.

 

Josh shoots up and off the couch, running down the corridor and swerving around the corner to the sound of his crying. He slams the door open which, undoubtedly, made Tyler cry even more.

 

Josh ran over to Tyler and kneeled down next to him. He shushed him and cradled him in his arms, but the crying didn't stop. Tyler thrashed around in Josh’s grip, wanting to be anywhere but where he is now.

 

Josh picked Tyler up which resulted in him clinging on like a koala. He carried him into the small kitchen area and grabbed a couple of small ice cubes in a wrapper with what looked to be gauze.

 

After wrapping them in wet paper towels he held them to Tyler’s head. After a few minutes, his loud crying had calmed down to a gentle sob.

 

“I think I’m gonna take him home. Let him get some rest.” Brendon nodded his head and Gerard muttered a small “Okay” and with that, they were leaving.


End file.
